1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet supplying apparatus for successively supplying sheets rested on a stacking plate one by one and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a sheet supplying apparatus for supplying, for example, an original to be read or a recording sheet to be recorded to a reading means or a recording means of an image forming apparatus such as a facsimile, respectively.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in image forming apparatus such as facsimile systems, a sheet supplying apparatus for supplying an original to be read or a recording sheet to be recorded to a reading means or a recording means of the image forming apparatus, respectively, has been provided with a sheet penetration preventing mechanism. By providing such sheet penetration preventing mechanism, when a sheet stack is set on a stacking plate, a tip end of the sheet stack is prevented from excessive penetrating into the apparatus, thereby preventing sheet jam and poor sheet supply such as double-feed.
More specifically, the sheet penetration preventing mechanism is designed so that a sheet penetration preventing member is driven and released by a long gear train associated with a convey gear. Further, in order to initialize the sheet penetration preventing mechanism, the latter is provided with a cam incorporated into the long gear train associated with the convey gear.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional example, as mentioned above, since the arrangement is complex, the cost is greatly increased, and, thus, the mechanism cannot be incorporated into a cheat sheet supplying apparatus.